


Gala saga

by Karaifan6



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: Second installment of Rojo Lobo





	1. dress shopping

"So, Frida, your dad's making you go to the fundraiser gala tonight?" Manny said as he, Frida, and Maya were walking through the hallway.  
"Ugh yeah, it's going to be so boring, but Dad said he's going to need some family help to protect the event," Frida said in a grunt.  
"Well, I will be there because Mom wants Luna and I to be more social with the high society members of Miracle City," Maya said to them. "What about you, Manny? What are you going to do tonight?"  
He shrugged and said, "I'm going camping with my dad and grandpa in the desert, so I can get more in control of the tiger spirit power."  
"Maya, wait up!" they turned around and saw Rex and Zoey walking towards them. Rex was carrying a book in his hand. "Hola chicas and chico."  
"Aves," Frida hissed at Zoey.  
"Suarez," Zoey hissed back.  
"Hey, Maya, sorry I didn't return your call last night. I was busy with my latest designs," Zoey explained.  
"It's fine," Maya replied. She then noticed the book in Rex's hand. "Oh Rex, is that the 'Yin Yang Highschool volume 2' copy?"  
Rex nodded and handed it over to her. "I hope you like it, it's a great read," he said to her. The last bell rung, and students began to leave. "I would love to hang out with you Maya, but Zoey and I have to go home and study and do homework. See ya later," he said before they left.  
"Manny had to go home to start packing for the trip while Frida and Maya had to go with their moms to do her most hated active: Dress shopping. Maya actually liked dressing up, but Frida just wanted to wear what she always did. Her mother made her try on about hundred dresses before she finally found a gown she liked; it was a knee-length electric blue dress with spaghetti straps and matching high heels. "Great," Frida said in a groan.  
Her mother frowned. "I thought you liked it."  
"I do, don't get me wrong, this dress is awesome. This means I have to go to the lame gala now," she said in grumble.  
"She could hear them arguing from the dressing room stall I was in. The first dress I tried was the perfect one; an ankle-length blood red dress with a beautiful onyx black sash and matching black high heels. The dress and shoes were a perfect match with my super talisman. After she was finished admiring herself, she took off my dress, put my normal clothes back on, and left the dressing room. She found Mom and Mrs. Suarez waiting for me. "I found the perfect dress. Are you guys ready?" she asked them. Her mom nodded and she paid for the dress. They all left the dress shop and went home. They went into our penthouse and saw Luna and Abuelita Hanna sitting across from one another with mad faces on them. "Is everything okay?"  
"Apparently, Luna here went to the prison to visit her father without our permission," Hanna said with a scowl.  
Lisabella dropped her bags and made a scowl on her face. "Luna, what were you thinking? You know how dangerous it is to go to the prison without an adult," she said.  
Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to see how Dad was doing. And I'm a superhero. I think I can handle myself in a stupid little jail," she said in an annoyed voice.  
"You still should have told someone. Because of this, you are grounded for the weekend and no gala," her mother said in a stern voice.  
Luna's eyes shrunk and got from her seat. "Fine, I didn't want to good the stupid thing anyway!" Luna said before she stormed out the living room and went to her room. Maya went to her room too. She decided to give Luna her space for the night.


	2. a dance

Today was the day of the charity gala at City Hall. Maya was in her room getting ready. She put on her dress and her shoes, took her hair out of its usual ponytail, and started curling her blonde locks, giving it a glimmering shimmer. She sat down at her makeup desk and started applying her cruelty-free beauty supplies. She grabbed scarlet lipstick and put a coat of it on her lips. She also put a light coat of mascara on and left her room. She went into the living room and saw that Lisabella was already dress in her silver gown with a pair black high heels. “Honey, you look beautiful,” her mother said to her as she gave her a hug.  
“Thank you, Mamma,” she said as she hugged back. They said goodbye to Luna, Hanna, and the cubs and got into the limo that the mayor had sent for them. They arrived at city hall within the hour. Maya saw Frida, who had a bored look on her face, over by the entrance. She was wearing her dress, a pair of black flat sandals, and no makeup. “Hey, Frida, you look great,” Maya said as she walked carefully over to blue haired girl. Maya was not as skilled as her mother was walking in high heels.  
Frida’s frowned turned into smile. “Hey, Maya. You won’t believe who’s here. The Aves family, including Zoey,” she said in annoyed voice. Maya smiled at the thought that Rex was somewhere in the Ball Room, in a tuxedo. She thought that if they could dance with one another, the night would be perfect. “Okay, if you want to go find Rex and spend the night with him, it’s fine with me,” she said.  
Maya looked at her in surprise. “Frida, I can’t I promised that I would spend the night with you, and I keep my promises,” she said as she held her purse.  
“Thanks, but I have it covered. I’ll just hang out with my sisters. Go find your boyfriend,” she said in singsong.  
Maya blushed. “H…H… He is not my boyfriend. He is just a friend,” she said with a fluster voice.  
Frida smiled and chuckled and went inside. Maya went inside as well. She made her way to the ball and looked around for Rex. While she was looking for him, she was stunned by how beautiful the ball room appeared. The chandeliers were polished and shined. The room was filled with the socialites of Miracle City dress in their best evening wear. The Lobo family were always seen as more noble superhero family than the Riveras, but Maya never really felt that way about herself, so she always felt out of place at fancy events like this. ‘I shouldn’t be here. If Rex saw me in this dress, I died of embarrassment,’ she thought to herself with her head down before she bumped into someone. She backed way and almost fell backward, but she was by something by the waist. “Sorry!” she said before opening her eyes. She saw the one who taught her was Rex himself.  
Rex was wearing handsome black tux jacket with matching trousers, a crimson red dress shirt under the jacket with a black tie, and a pair black loafer with matching black shoes. “Didn’t expect to see a howling beauty here,” he said as he helped her back up. She stepped back as she blushed a deep fire truck red.  
She took a deep breath. “Hi, Rex, I didn’t know you were going to be here. Did your mom want you and Zoe to mingle with fancy people too?” she laughed. He nodded. The dance music for the waltz started and everyone began to pair up. He stretched his hand out. She was hesitant to take it, but she decided to take and started to dance. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and took his free hand with hers, Rex’s left hand was on her hip, and they started to sway with the music. “Sorry that you got stuck with me as a partner for this. I don’t usually dance with other people,” she said nervously still lightly blushing.  
Rex gave a light chuckle and bent his head to her ear. “So, I’m the only exception you are willing to make. Does that mean you think of me as more than just a friend?” he whispered. Maya started to shiver with a strange delight. She started to stutter. “I’m okay with it, I- hold on I need to dip you,” he said to her.  
Before she could say anything, Rex dipped her and then was brought back up to his chest level. “Rex, I…” she was then caught off guard by the lights going out and everyone started to panic. Everyone was trying to get out. Maya lost track of Rex and then was a huge booming sound coming from the entrance. She made her way there and saw the flock of fury holding bags of the donation money.  
“Looks like this money is going to a noble cause villainy,” Voltura laughed maniacally before flew off.


	3. follow the money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for the installment of Rojo Lobo.

Maya thought the first to do was to find her mother and then go after the flock, but she knew that the flocks jet packs were fast enough to get them across town in a matter of minutes, so time was a factor. She transformed into Rojo Lobo and started running after them. She caught up and jumped up the building they landed on. She quietly climbed onto the fire escape. She came up to the ledge of the roof. “Okay, we are almost home free,” she heard Lady Gobbler say to her criminal family.  
Maya jumped off the fire escape and tackled Black Cuervo to the ground. “You guys won’t get away with this,” she said to the raven themed villainess.  
“A little help, Red Raptor?!” Black Cuervo yelled to the red colored villain, who quickly jumped onto Maya’s back and flipped her over. She landed on her feet and ran up to Voltura and punched her right in the face. They then started to surround Maya. “It’s four against one, Rojo Lobo. Not very good odds for you,” the purple bird villain villainess said as they circled Maya like a flock of vultures, ready to pick apart their prey.  
Maya chuckled. “Come at me,” she said, egging them on. They all came at her at the same time. She then jumped up at the right moment and they all headbutted each other. As they were riving in pain, Maya grabbed the money bag and started running back to City Hall. “I can’t believe that those Bird brains actually fell for that. That’s the easiest trick in the hero book,” she said as she ran. She was almost there when someone jumped her from behind.  
“You may be fast, but I have the claw to scoop my quarry,” she heard Red Raptor’s voice. He brought his hands to her and started tickling her and she stopped in her tracks.  
“HAHAHEE! Knock it off!” she said before falling to the ground laughing, still holding the money. “No more, please,” she screamed, begging him to release his talons from her sensitive sides. If there was one thing that Maya couldn’t stand it was tickling if someone tickled her feet she would probably do anything they say just to make it stop.  
Red Raptor didn’t stop, he moved his fingers faster and faster. “Who would have guessed this superhero was super ticklish,” he said in a mocking tone. “Coochie coochie coom, green eyes,” he said as he moved up to her armpits, making her laugh harder and tear up. He kept up the pace. “Do you submit?” he asked.  
“Never!” she laughed once more before she overpowered him and started tickling his armpits. He started laughing uncontrollably. “Looks like I am not the only who is ticklish,” she said before tickling him even faster.  
“I beg you, no mas!” he screamed before his helmet fell off his face, revealing his true face. Rojo Lobo stopped immediately and was shocked. He didn’t know his helmet fell off. He just sat up. “Thank you,” he said before looking at her. Seeing that her face was one of shock. “What?” he asked scratching his head. He then realized his helmet was gone.  
“Rex, you’re a villain?” she said in a devastated voice, before tightening her hold the bag.  
“Ugh....” he said before she got up.  
The look on her face when he reached out for her. “Don’t touch me!” she yelled before she started running.  
“Maya! Wait!” he yelled for her, but it was useless. She was ready halfway across town.  
As she was running, she started crying. She couldn’t believe that the boy she had a crush on was a villain. Was everything just lies just to get close to her? She wiped away the tear as she made her way back to the City Hall where everyone was waiting for her. Her mother came to her and hugged her. “Oh, thank goodness you’re okay. Mija, have you been crying? Your eyes are red,” she asked.  
Maya noticed Rex and Zoe sneaking into the crowd. Rex had a worried look on his face. Maya then realized that Zoe must be Black Cuervo. If she exposed them, they would be taken to jail and probably never see each other again. “The Flock just used blinding powder to get away when I grabbed the money. I’m fine,” she said. She let out a fake yawn. “I am pretty worn out. I’ll see you at home Mama,” she said before running back home. She got back to the penthouse and noticed that Luna and Hanna were sitting on the couch, watching the news on the gala robbery.  
Luna got up and hugged her. “Sis, you foiled the flock of fury all by yourself, that’s incredible!” she said  
“I am so proud of you. I bet you need some sleep after a night like this,” her grandmother said.  
Maya nodded and went to her room. She changed out of superhero outfit and gala dress, changed into her PJs, and just collapsed in her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly to her chest and Ruby licked her cheek to console her. She heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened it to see that it was Luna with two bowls of strawberry ice cream. “I know when something wrong. You want to talk about?” she asked handing her the bowl.  
Maya smiled before she nodded and took the bowl. They sat down on her bed. “Rex is the new member of the Flock of Fury,” she said before taking a bite of the ice cream.  
“Oh, that means the whole Aves family is the flock. We have to go tell the police,” Luna said before getting up.  
Maya grabbed Luna’s arm, stopping her from leaving. “We can’t, I know we’re supposed to stop all criminal at any chance, but we can’t split up a family like that,” she told her.  
Luna sighed. “I guess you have a point. I guess your crush on Rex has been crushed. Do you think you can still be friends with him and Zoe?” she asked.  
Maya sighed. “I don’t know. I just need some space from them for a while,” she said before finishing her ice cream. She told Luna goodnight and went to sleep. What she didn’t know is that Rex was hovering by her window, eavesdropping on their conversion.  
He wanted to tap on her window to see if she okay, but he decided just to fly back to the flock of fury’s lair.


End file.
